Communication stations for wireless local area networks (WLANs) may communicate in different frequency bands depending on, for example, the region they are to be used in. For example, in the United States, a communication station may communicate in one or more certain frequency bands, while in Europe; a communication station may communicate in certain different frequency bands. In other regions, communication stations may communicate in yet different frequency bands. Conventionally, multiple antennas are provided for these different regions. These multi-antenna approaches are costly and require interface circuitry. Thus there are general needs for multi-band antenna suitable for use in WLANs operable more than one region and/or more than one frequency band.